Baby Girl
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Brie Bella knew what was happening. She just didn't wanna come to grips with it... After all would you admit to being in love with Roman Reigns?


Brie Bella paced up and down the abonded hallway. Well atleast she thought it was abandoned. She didn't realize the dark brunette Somoan sitting on the black box. Roman watched as Brie silently insults herself.

"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't love him. It's messed up! God!" Brie says. Roman watches as Brie hits the wall before pressing her head against it. Roman was confused. Shouldn't love who? Roman thought about Daniel at first but knew it couldn't be. It wasn't wrong for them. They were getting married.

Roman then thought about Cena. It made since. Brie shouldn't love it. Roman tried to think about Brie and John together, shuddering at the thought. Sure Brie and Nikki were twins but Nikki matched John better.

Roman jumps off the box with a loud boom, Brie freezing in her spot. She didn't dare turn around. She kept her face pressed against the white stone wall. The person, who Brie identified as a guy, presses agaunst her from behind.

"Hello" Brie reconized the voice. Roman Reigns. Not only was Brie frozen in her spot, she was also blushing. She could feel Roman's cock pressing against her ass, her thin ring material serving little protection.

"Hi" Brie manages to say, her voice coming out shaky.

"Awe, baby girl. There's no need to be scared" Roman says. And no matter how much he tried to make it sound like it wasn't taunting, it did. Brie would of been pissed at the mocking if it wasn't for the fact that Roman called her baby girl. She felt herself getting more and more wet. Dammit, this can not be happening. Her match is next. Nikki's gonna be looking for her.

"I'm not scared" Brie says. She hoped to god Roman didn't hear how cracked her voice was. Brie knew he did cause she hears him smirk. Brie bites her lip, pressing her hand against her shorts, palming her clit. She's trying to get rid of her wetness. She knew Roman couldn't see what she was doing.

Roman moves Brie's hair to her left shoulder, clearing it away from the back of her neck, which Riman so gladly pressed his lips against. He still didn't know who she shouldn't be in love with but hopefuly, by the time Roman's done with her, she'll forget about the guy.

Roman begins to trail kisses down the back of Brie's neck, getting more encouragment when he feels her shudder. Roman kisses Brie's body, moving into the crook pf her neck. Roman could see what she was doing now. Roman licks his lips as he sees Brie rub her clit faster.

"You realy shouldn't have to do that yourself." Roman adds in, making Brie stop. She just really wished she would take her hand away but it seemed to be frozen.

Before Brie could object or say anything, her hand is replaced by Roman's.

"Fuck!" Brie squeals out as Roman rubs her.

"Such a dirty mouth" Roman says. Roman grinds on her, his dick pressing in her ass farther. She just wanted him to fuck her raw right there. She didn't care if she was being a slut. She dreamed of this moment since Roman debuted.

"Fuck, baby girl, is this all from me?" Roman asks, referring to how wet she was. Shit, it seeped through. Nikki's gonna kill her.

"Mmm" Brie says. She swore she tried to object, well, that little peice of her tried to object. She knew this was wrong. They're in a hallway, an abanded hallway. Anyone could walk by on them. Daniel could walk by.

Brie completely forgot about everyone else when she felt Roman pull her shorts down to her thighs. Brie sucks on her lip as she watches Roman push a finger into her. To hold nack a squeal, Brie bites her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Relax baby girl" Roman says, placing his other hand on Brie's bare hip. Roman starts moving his finger in and out of her, making her grip onto his arm.

"You feel so good, baby. So, tight. Bryan must not get the job done" Roman murmers into her neck. Brie didn't wanna admit it but all his words were true. Daniel didn't get the job done. Sure he was incredably attractive but he was bad at sex. Simple.

Brie doesn't notice Roman adds another finger, quickening his pace. Roman couldn't belive it. This little whore is cheating on her feounce. Roman smirks at the thought. It wasn't the first time Roman ruined a relationship. He definity wasn't gonna tell Daniel.

"Who are you this wet for?" Roman asks, pulling Brie's hair back.

"You. Only you" Brie moans out. She whines out when Roman stops,

"Awe, baby girl. You're eager" Roman says, this time, trying to taunt.

"I should just stop right now, let you go out to you're match all hot and bothered. You're little feyounce can finish you off" Roman says into Brie's ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Roman taunts before pressing his lips to the sensitive spot under Brie's ear,

"Fuck, Rome" Brie moans out as Roman sucks.

"God, Brie. I don't think you were this dirty. Are you this dirty for Bryan?" Roman asks, digging his fingernails into Brie's hip.

"No" Brie says pushing her hips up and down on Roman's fingers.

"Fuckin' hell" Roman breaths out, adding a third finger.

"Roman" Brie breaths out, trying to grip at anything she could but just got a flat wall.

"Cum" Roman says. It was a simple requeast really. But by the tone of Roman's voice, Brie knew it was a command. Brie's body becomes shaky before she cums all over Roman's finger.

Brie screams out a string of curse words that if Roman was asked to reapeat, he couldn't. He was to focased on how hot Brie looked with her head thrown back.

"God" Roman breaths out, smiling. Brie whines out when Roman pulls out.

Roman turns Brie around so that they're facing.

"Meet me in the hotel room after Raw" Roman says. Brie stares down at Roman's lips, which were about a centimeter away from hers, not touching.

"Why?" Brie asks innocently.

"You'll see" Roman says. He gives Brie a small kiss before smirking. He turns to leave before stopping.

"Bye baby girl" Roman says smiling. Brie let's go of his hand so that he can leave.

"Bye" Brie says barley above a whisper. It didn't matter anyway. Roman already turned the corner and left...


End file.
